Electrical plugs are commonly used to supply power to electrical appliances, such as electric toasters and kettles. Conventional electrical plugs typically do not include protective mechanisms, and may be subject to overheating, melting, or burning. As a result, conventional electrical plugs may become damaged and may cause unsafe conditions. There is thus a need for improvements to conventional electrical plugs.